


A Treasure Worth More Than Gold

by Takara_Phoenix



Series: Phoe's Writer's Month 2019 [9]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: (but wer're still in-universe), Anal, Anal Plug, Bottom Jace Wayland, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Pirate Captain Magnus, Pirates, Slash, Teasing, Time Travel, Top Magnus Bane, Writer's Month 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 14:35:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20175871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: An angry warlock's spell hits Jace and sends him back in time. Magnus, in his attempt to save Jace from it by pulling Jace to him only manages to change the course of Jace's journey. Jace does end up with Magnus, only... it's the 1730s, and this Magnus Bane is a fierce pirate captain...





	A Treasure Worth More Than Gold

Shadowhunters || Jagnus || A Treasure Worth More Than Gold || Jagnus || Shadowhunters

Title: A Treasure Worth More Than Gold – Writer's Month

Fandom: Shadowhunters: The Mortal Instruments

Disclaimer: All rights to the Shadowhunters show reserved to Ed Decter, the books the show is based off and its characters belong to Cassandra Clare. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: m/m, time travel, pirates, explicit sexual content, anal, anal plug

Main Pairing: Magnus/Jace

Shadowhunters Characters: Jonathan Christopher 'Jace' Herondale, Magnus Bane, Alexander 'Alec' Lightwood, Catarina Loss, Dorothea 'Dot' Rollins, Ragnor Fell

Summary: _Writer's Month Prompt: time travel_

An angry warlock's spell hits Jace and sends him back in time. Magnus, in his attempt to save Jace from it by pulling Jace to him only manages to change the course of Jace's journey. Jace _does_ end up with Magnus, only... it's the 1730s, and this Magnus Bane is a fierce pirate captain...

**A Treasure Worth More Than Gold**

_Writer's Month_

It was supposed to be a quick mission, Lorenzo had requested backup from the Institute when he learned that a warlock was playing with forbidden magic. Time-travel. Even Magnus had come to help. They were supposed to stop the warlock before he could activate the magic, but then a fight broke loose and the magic activated – and it sucked Jace in, not its intended target.

"Stay with me, little Shadowhunter", had Magnus called out, his magic reaching for Jace.

But it wasn't enough. Jace was sucked through and lost conscience along the way. When he woke up again, there was still the lingering glow of Magnus' magic on him, as though it tried to obey its master's command. Jace reached out for it carefully, mind still fuzzy.

Everything hurt, there was an ache all over his body and his brain felt like it had gone through the mixer. The magic felt oddly... comforting. Like a part of Magnus' presence and, after nearly two years of working together, months of _living_ together, he had grown to find comfort and safety in Magnus' company. Taking a slow breath, Jace regarded his surroundings, hoping they may give away where – or rather _when_ – he was. Time-travel. He knew why it was forbidden; messing with the past meant to mess with the future, or rather, the own present. Which meant he couldn't give away that he was from the future and he couldn't mess with the timeline. Well, as little as possible. A certain degree of alteration was impossible to avoid unless he literally hid away in a cave. However, from the looks of it... that might actually be a possibility. He was on an island.

"Okay. Time to scout the surroundings, look for water and food. With any luck, I can just stay here and wait this out until Mag figures out a way to bring me back", muttered Jace.

In which he had absolutely no doubt. Magnus was the strongest warlock in existence; he had fought Lilith and Asmodeus head-on. The things Magnus had done during the war – he had given up his magic to save Jace and that very magic had been enough for Asmodeus to break out. That was just how strong Magnus Bane was. Thankfully, that magic had found its way back to Magnus after Isabelle had led the charge into Edom to bring Magnus back. What had followed had been them working together to take out Jonathan for good, concluding in a large celebration.

Jace tried to occupy his thoughts with positive memories, with the people he cared about, to keep from panicking about this entire situation – he was _all alone_ on an island with potential dangers, in a time that was not his own; for all he knew, there might be freaking dinosaurs on this island, because who knew _when_ he was. For now, he needed to keep a cool head somehow.

They had won the war together, in large parts – huge, truly – thanks to Magnus Bane. Jace's grandmother, once she fully recovered from the attack of the Owl, had reached out an olive-branch, determined to better relations between Shadowhunters and Downworlders. It hadn't happened immediately, it took months of Imogen buttering the Clave up and preparing for it, but Magnus in the end became the High Warlock of Idris. Alec was a consul member by now, having worked his way up in the politics, while Isabelle was the head of the New York Institute, with her parabatai at her side, supporting her. The parabatai-ceremony between Clary and Isabelle had been a huge celebration among their group of friends, their _family_ really.

"Okay. Food and water. That's... That's good", muttered Jace to himself as he reached a lagoon.

Fresh water, from the looks of it. With fishes swimming in it and some of the fruits growing around it, Jace recognized as edible. That was at least a start, he might survive a while from this. Honestly, it was probably safer and healthier than the last time he had been over at Simon and Bat's for a game-night with the most disgustingly unhealthy junk-food imaginable.

It had only started out as Jace making an effort to get to know his siblings' boyfriends, really. Simon and Isabelle had started dating after Jonathan had been taken out and the Heavenly Fire was fully removed from her. Bat and Alec however – well, that had been slowly building up ever since Luke had been removed as alpha of the New York pack. Bat was Maia's second-in-command and, while Maia had left for several months to take care of personal business, Bat had been her stand-in. He had attended council meetings and gotten to know the back then still head of the Institute.

They were good together. It was what Alec _deserved_. He had spent years in the closet, afraid of his own feelings. Alec had been a _startled deer_ when Magnus had first flirted with him and things only smoothed over after Magnus respectfully backed off, noticing that Alec was not ready to come out yet. Months of friendship with Magnus had helped Alec grow and be more comfortable with himself and then Bat Velasquez had come around and smiled softly at Alec in a manner that made Alec turn to goo. The rest, as they said, was history.

The thought made Jace feel warm. Alec, being happy and in a healthy, good relationship, with a guy who _absolutely_ adored him and also supported his political career. It was everything Jace had ever wished for his parabatai. It also made Jace relax a little, knowing that Alec was safe and _not alone_. Back before this whole mess started, Alec had only had Jace and Isabelle. Now, he had not just a loving boyfriend, but also friends – Magnus, Lorenzo, Underhill. Alec was going to lose his mind once he heard that his parabatai had accidentally been misplaced in time, but he had people around him to keep him clear-headed and help him through this. Jace felt better knowing Alec was fine.

Because he sure knew the same couldn't be said about him. He was all alone here and didn't even have a weapon. He had dropped his Seraph-blade when the magic took hold of him. Biting his lips, Jace continued on his little exploration of the island, unsure if he wanted to find something or not. On the one hand, civilization might mean food and shelter, on the other, it meant he might end up interfering with the timeline or getting into trouble. It might be safer if this was a deserted island.

"That much for a deserted island", muttered Jace to himself.

There was a house. A pretty big one, actually. Like a mansion. No, not just 'like'. It was a mansion. With a thoughtful look, Jace decided to keep his distance and scout the rest of the island first. After two hours, he found his way back to the mansion, because he had actually managed to round the island. There was nothing else. The lagoon, not far off from the mansion, said mansion and a sandy beach. Private island. Could potentially be a good thing, if the home-owner wasn't home.

There was no light in the windows, no sounds coming in. Closing his eyes, Jace concentrated as hard as he could on his runes. He had been honing his powers ever since the war had ended and he actually had _time_ for such things. The runes on his body glowed and if nothing went horribly wrong, he should now be glamoured from mundie sight. He slowly inched closer to the mansion and picked the lock. No electricity. Cautiously did he continue deeper into the mansion. All was dark and quiet. Granted, it was late evening, but still. If someone was home, they surely wouldn't already be asleep. Checking some of the rooms, Jace saw that the furniture was covered with dust. No sign of life so far. Nobody home, which was the lucky outcome really.

Relaxing only slightly, Jace snooped around the dark mansion. There were multiple bedrooms that seemed in usage, but none currently occupied. He also found a storage room with dried meat, cheese, wine, rum and vegetables in glasses made to last a while. So he now had shelter and food. Well, things were really going better than expected.

He paused when he saw what looked like a newspaper laying on the counter in the kitchen. And oh. That explained the lack of electricity. Or a fridge. Because the newspaper read _March 30, 1732_.

"Okay, that answers _that_ question", muttered Jace to himself, deflating a little.

Granted, there probably were more dangerous time-periods to be stuck in. For now, Jace decided, he was going to rest. Everything else, he was going to consider tomorrow.

/break\

He actually woke up rather well rested in the morning. It was oddly calm here and the bed was incredibly comfortable. Stretching some, he turned to look out the tall windows at the sea. It was gorgeous. For a while, he just laid there, rolled onto his side to look at the waves washing at the shore. The mansion was at a higher point, overlooking the small island fully most likely (he'd have to check the view out the other four sides of the house, but he guessed so).

"Time to make... breakfast. Maybe check the island again with full daylight", muttered Jace to himself. "Also I should stop talking to myself. I feel like Simon. Urgh."

His expression turned a little bitter. Simon had become one of his best friends. He'd know how to see the optimistic side of this disaster – free beach vacation, Jace! You never go on vacation, enjoy the time – and he'd definitely fill the silence. Taking a deep breath, Jace got out of bed and decided to check out the wardrobe. And oh. Wow. Leather pants, vests, very frilly shirts. Okay. That sure was an aesthetic. But Jace supposed he should trade his jeans and t-shirt in for it, just in case. He didn't know where the owners were, if they had just gone ashore to get groceries or whatever – and his wardrobe was _definitely_ out of this time. Going through the wardrobe, Jace picked what seemed to fit him best, both in style and in size. Whoever this wardrobe belonged to, they were definitely taller than him. In the end, he picked black leather pants and a white blouse like shirt with the frilly parts around the chest and neck, as well as the sleeves. He half tied it closed, though left it half open because it was definitely cut to show off and Jace liked showing off. Grabbing his own clothes, he wrapped them in a sheet he got out of the closet and stored them under the bed for now.

"Time for breakfast, I guess", mused Jace after looking around the room. "And then... What am I supposed to _do_ here? Just sit around and wait for them to figure out the solution...?"

_Free beach vacation, Jace_!, echoed in his head, sounding very suspiciously like Simon.

/break\

Despite how doubtful he had been at first, four days into his stay on the island found Jace laying on the beach, reading a book he had borrowed from the large library in the mansion, having a small meal set out next to him. This was actually really nice. He got to gain a tan, catch up on his reading, the ocean was warm and beautiful. The scary thing was that he actually relaxed. There was no concern about not returning, because there was no way Magnus would fail. The High Warlock was going to get Jace back safely, it might just take him some time.

"I need to go on an _actual_ vacation when I get back home", mused Jace as he stretched out.

He eyed the sky, noting the dark approaching clouds. Time to pack up for today. A storm was approaching. Gathering his things, he returned to the mansion and instead relocated to his bedroom. Well, 'his'. The one he had first crashed in. Somehow, he just decided to stay there after that first night. Was just as good as changing bedrooms every night, wasn't it?

Shrugging out of the tight leather-pants, Jace crawled into the large, comfortable bed and continued his reading while every now and again looking out at the stormy sea. It was gorgeous, truly. The storm was mighty, clouds pitch-black and all daylight having been swallowed by it yet with every lightning strike outside, the entire room lit up as though it was noon again. Still, Jace had lit the candles in the room; he had always had a weakness for candles and did appreciate the candles in the mansion. Though there were also oil and gas lamps at the walls throughout the building.

Disturbingly enough, Jace had come to feel rather homey in the mansion. With the book in hand and the storm outside, Jace fell asleep, not noticing the approaching ship at the horizon.

/break\

"My, my, my. Whoever left _that_ nice treat here for me?"

Magnus' eyes flashed golden as he ran them over the sleeping form on his bed. He had been suspicious when arriving at the mansion, finding it unlocked and certain things in the kitchen and storage room out of place. Now that he found the intruder however, he felt far less threatened. There was a gorgeous blonde in his bed, peacefully sleeping. Clearly not a dangerous invader – what enemy would actually _fall asleep in Magnus' bed_? And wearing Magnus' clothes at that. Or, at least Magnus' shirt. Though a pair of his pants were laying in front of the bed, _not_ on the intruder. Instead those long legs were pulled up against the blonde's body and his very round, very nice butt was facing Magnus. Truly, a work of art. Michelangelo would be salivating at the chance to have _that_ modeling for him (and then, knowing Michel, doing something else _entirely_ with that).

"Did you say someth—Oh. You know, if you invite a lover to stay, you could at least give us a heads up so we don't worry about an intruder", sighed Catarina irritated, swatting at him.

Magnus offered her a lighthearted smile. "I apologize, I might have forgotten about this one."

Better to let the others believe that this was not an intruder, at least until Magnus got a chance to get to the bottom of this. Catarina rolled her eyes at him before returning to the others to update them.

Truly he didn't expect this to be an attacker. What attacker fell asleep half-naked in the bed of the person they want to rob? Amused, Magnus rounded the bed to get a look at the blonde's face.

"Good morning, Goldilocks, the three bears are home", chimed Magnus lightly, nudging the blonde.

He made for a light and non-threatening tone, but he had a weapon within reach and his magic so even _if_ this turned out to be a very odd sneak-attack, he knew he was going to be fine.

Moments later, long eyelashes fluttered open, drawling long shadows on rosy cheeks. Once the stranger was fully present, he focused on Magnus and, a heartbeat later, offered Magnus the brightest, softest, most relieved smile. For a moment, it took Magnus' breath away, because there was so much familiarity and trust in that one expression.

"Magnus", whispered the blonde, the same relief and familiarity going into that one name.

His name. How did the pretty blonde know his name? Was, perhaps, what Magnus had said to Catarina true after all? Was this a rendezvous that Magnus had forgotten about? It made sense; clearly, the blonde was gorgeous and knew Magnus, it would explain why the blonde was half-naked and asleep in Magnus' bed. Furrowing his brows, Magnus grasped the blonde by his chin. Admittedly, he had been sleeping around a lot, particularly in the recent century – there was something about sailing and drinking that made the sex come so much easier. When he tilted the blonde's head up and got a proper look into his eyes though, Magnus knew that to be untrue.

"No, I would remember such captivating eyes", whispered Magnus softly.

They were blue, soft blue – oh, Magnus had always had a weakness for the blue-eyed ones – but one corner of the left eye was such a light shade of brown that, in this light, it seemed nearly golden. Truly breathtaking, like the golden sun sinking into the ocean.

"...Magnus?", asked the blonde, clearly confused.

Magnus' eyes trailed down and noticed the runes on the blonde's neck and what was revealed of his chest (a very nice chest; the blonde definitely cared about his appearance – and it showed).

"You have me at a disadvantage there, gorgeous", noted Magnus with one eyebrow raised. "What's your name and how did you get into my bed, little Shadowhunter?"

For a split second did the blonde look confused and then, much to Magnus' confusion, he looked resigned, followed by a certain thoughtfulness. "I'm... Ja... Jason. Jason Gold. Everybody calls me Jace. We've... met before. Guess you forgot about me."

Magnus narrowed his eyes, before a sly smirk found its way onto his lips and in one swift move, he had the Shadowhunter pinned beneath him, Magnus' hands on either side of his head and barely an inch between their faces. The blonde's eyes widened and his cheeks heated up, his breath hitching.

"Well, well, I guess you will have to refresh my memory then", purred Magnus amused.

Very slowly did he place a hand on the Shadowhunter's thigh, gripping the flesh and feeling the taunt muscles beneath before running his hand more and more up toward his hip. Magnus could feel the moment the blonde tensed up fully and froze up. Chuckling, Magnus let go of him.

"I thought so", hummed Magnus. "You lie. Well, but not well enough."

"W... What...? You can't just corner a guy like that and then pretend a bit surprise is too much."

"I corner you?", chuckled Magnus and shook his head. "You're _in my bed_. Wearing _my clothes_. Or, at least some of my clothes, while... certain parts... are quite _bare_. One would assume you came here to seduce me, little Shadowhunter."

"Uhm", grunted Jace, suddenly seemingly aware that he was only wearing a shirt.

He adjusted it a little to make sure it covered everything, which only made Magnus chuckle even more. The warlock couldn't even find it in himself to be angry or feel threatened, this blonde was far too entertaining, really. And also truly gorgeous to look at. There was an appeal to him, with flushed cheeks, the open shirt slipping off one shoulder a bit. Oh, Magnus was a weak, weak man.

"Now tell me the truth, pretty blonde", ordered Magnus sternly, grasping Jace's chin once again. "Did the Clave send you here? What is your business here, how did you find this place?"

"I... don't know", admitted the blonde. "I... found this by... accident. I can't explain it. I'm sorry."

"Then how do you know my name?", inquired Magnus more firmly.

"I know you're safe", stated Jace, holding Magnus gaze. "I know... you don't send someone away who is in need of help. You're Magnus Bane, always room for a stray."

It was said lighthearted and even with a sense of fondness, yet he was rather confused by this. The conviction with which this _Shadowhunter_ spoke about Magnus... As though they were closely familiar with each other. If he wasn't so very sure that he had never met this boy, he would definitely believe that they had history. How very peculiar.

"What kind of problems is a Shadowhunter running from that he seeks out a warlock's help?", inquired Magnus curiously, sitting down on the bed.

Plump, pink lips got caught between Jace's teeth and Magnus found himself fascinated by the motion. This one really was very tempting, and unintentionally so (which only made it all the _more_ enchanting, because anyone could actively flaunt what they had. This...? Mh).

"My... father", started the blonde softly, seeming to fold in on himself a little. "He's been training me to be the best Shadowhunter, with all means necessary. He used to break my bones to teach me a lesson, always using runes to just... erase what he had done to me. When I was a child, he made me raise a falcon, told me to teach it obedience and... through all the scratches and bites, I taught it but I also learned to _love_ it. When I showed my father, he snapped the falcon's neck and told me I had failed, because I wasn't supposed to love it. That was the way he raised me. And when I finally got away from him, thinking I'd be safe, I was imprisoned by my own people. Because they didn't trust me, since father and I weren't a part of any Shadowhunter society. They tortured me some more."

Jace looked up at Magnus with honest eyes, years of pain and abuse evident in them. "I know you have no reason to believe me, but... I don't know where to go. I have no ties to the mundie world and society and how it works. My father was my only family. My own people don't want me. I _know_ you are a good, honorable person, Magnus Bane. That's why I'm here."

It wasn't easy to leave Magnus speechless, yet this had managed it. Particularly because this wasn't just a sob-story. Magnus could see in the blonde's face that every word was true. He could _see_ the haunted look of an abused child on Jace's face. With a soft frown on his own face did Magnus reach out and tucked Jace's hair behind his ear. The Shadowhunter was startled for a moment but then, nearly instinctively, leaned into the touch.

"Very well, you tugged on my heartstrings. But unless you're offering what I thought you were, you can't stay in my bed", noted Magnus lightly. "We'll find you another empty room, mh?"

Amusingly enough, Jace blushed at the implication. How adorable. Magnus was going to have a lot of fun with this one, if he actually stuck around here.

/break\

Jace buried his face in his pillow and groaned loudly into it. Had Magnus Bane just come onto him like... three different times or so? Magnus had looked ready to fuck him then and there when he had pinned Jace to the bed. Not to mention the whole being pinned to the bed by Magnus. He knew Magnus was strong and also that Magnus was taller than him by quite some, but _this_... Jace had never looked at it from this angle. His cheeks were burning just from thinking about it.

Rolling onto his side, he took a deep breath and stared out of the window. Similar view to before, but still different because now he had his... own room. Magnus had "introduced" Jace to Catarina Loss and various other warlocks before showing him a room and telling them to let Jace get settled in for now. He felt a tiny bit guilty for twisting the truth, but in the end... _it was the truth_.

That had been why Jace had first moved in with Magnus, every word. Valentine's abuse, Aldertree's torture, knowing he could trust Magnus. Everything he had told Magnus, aside from his name, was true. Though he knew giving a fake name was safer. He was aware that Magnus had a long history of being friends with the Herondales and Lightwoods; he might have gone and investigated Jace's father if Jace claimed to be from a family Magnus actually knew.

Closing his eyes again, Jace curled together. He really hoped _his_ Magnus – the Magnus from his time – was going to figure this out soon and bring him back to his time. Before he managed to accidentally alter his own timeline by interacting too much with people he was only going to meet in nearly three hundred years. Everything about that sentence was insane.

/break\

"Run by me again why you put your little plaything into his own room, Bane."

Magnus rolled his eyes at Ragnor, who was intensely staring at Jace. It had been easier to tell them all that Jace was indeed his currently chosen companion. They'd just nag him for being too compassionate and taking in strays again; he didn't need _that_.

"What can I say, a little wild spirit who wants his privacy", replied Magnus with a shrug.

"Mhmh", grunted Catarina pointedly, regarding him with suspicion.

"Anyway, I do have things to do", sighed Magnus and rolled his eyes.

Getting up, Magnus decided to return inside and continue the plans for their next raid. This was meant to be just a short stay at their home-base to recharge for a bit before their next mission. He was leaning over his desk and the sea-charts, toying with the quill in his hand. He was so distracted by his planning that he didn't even notice how much time had passed until his door opened and someone walked in. Looking up, Magnus noticed how dark it had gotten.

"Jason", stated Magnus slowly. "What do I owe this pleasure?"

"You can call me Jace", offered the blonde with a smile, holding up a plate. "Food. It's time for dinner and when I asked Cat – Rina, I mean – where you were, she said you often miss dinner when you're too deep in thought. So I figured I'll interrupt your thoughts with food."

"That... is very sweet of you", noted Magnus surprised, staring at Jace. "Come. Sit down."

"What... are you doing?", asked Jace interested when he placed the plate on the desk.

Magnus summoned a second chair so Jace could sit down, before he reached out for the plate. Only after taking the first bite of the fresh bread did Magnus notice just how hungry he had been. Sighing contently, he grabbed a piece of cheese. With a bit of magic did he summon a bottle of red wine and two glasses. Jace smiled at him as he filled their glasses and took one for himself.

"Making plans. We're not here to stay for too long", replied Magnus.

"Really?", asked Jace confused. "Where... are you going?"

With one eyebrow arched did Magnus stare at Jace for a long moment. "For someone with such... deep knowledge of me as a person, you... truly don't know that I'm a pirate?"

Jace choked on his wine and started coughing loudly. "A... A... _what_ now?"

"A pirate", repeated Magnus amused. "Well, personally, I like to see myself as a freedom righter, really. But you smash a couple slaver-ships, free mistreated Downworlders and cost the Clave a few thousands of gold pieces and suddenly you're the bane of the seven seas."

Mismatched eyes stared at him, wide and stunned. "...Huh."

How endearing. Magnus chuckled to himself as he continued his meal. If he played his cards right, he might just get the blonde back into his bed. He _had_ looked quite good in it, after all.

/break\

Pirate Magnus was the aesthetic Jace hadn't known he needed in his life. Swallowing hard, Jace took in the whole picture of Magnus, in the open-chested dark shirt with the long coat over it, a sword and pistol on the belt at his side, the hat with the feathers and band perfecting the whole look. Everything was perfectly styled, he truly looked like a swashbuckling pirate. The coal around his eyes seemed to make them all the more intense. Everything about Magnus in that outfit, leaning heavily against the steering wheel of _his pirate ship_ was making Jace oddly weak in the knees.

It was probably the fact that he hadn't gotten laid in a while. That was it, definitely. He couldn't just start being attracted to _Magnus Bane_. They were friends, after all. And this was the past. Everything about this whole situation was just completely messy, really.

"Well, you going to join us, or will you stay and keep Magnus' bed warm?"

Jace rolled his eyes and turned to glare up at Dot Rollins. And wasn't that odd. Talking to people he had seen die. Biting back a remark, Jace climbed up onto the ship. He couldn't believe he was going to join a group of warlock pirates on a raid against the Clave. There were about twenty warlocks on Magnus' crew and the only ones Jace recognized, knew from the, well, future were Ragnor Fell, Catarina Loss and Dot Rollins. The others were just strangers. Part of Jace wondered if they were still alive, or of those were all faces of people who had once been important to Magnus and Magnus had seen die over the years. Was this a ship filled with ghosts...?

"Well then, let's go steal from the Clave", declared Jace with a razor-shape grin.

"Now that's the right attitude", smirked Magnus and wrapped an arm around his waist.

Jace couldn't help but blush a little as he was being pulled against the pirate captain, pressed against Magnus' warm body and fitting just so _perfectly_ under Magnus' arm like that. Oh, this wasn't good. Jace couldn't do this, he couldn't start falling for a past Magnus, it was only going to mess with the present. Still, he found himself leaning into the contact, relaxing a little.

/break\

"Okay, you at least really can hold your liquor, Shadowhunter", laughed Dot.

She elbowed him, a bright smile on her face. The crew sat gathered together in a circle, drinking, singing and dancing together. It was something that Jace had already enjoyed in the two days at the mansion; there was so much camaraderie among the warlocks. Jace yelped as she pulled him up to dance with her. She could _really_ dance. The others around them cheered and laughed.

"Magnus is a lucky man", chuckled Dot when they slowed down.

"He really is", smirked Jace with a wink, making Dot laugh.

"At least you know what you got. Does Magnus some good. He's been far too casual lately. He could use someone who can put their foot down and take none of his nonsense."

Jace thought it might just be the high of the adrenaline, or the alcohol, or the way Magnus was sitting – why was that man sitting with his legs so far apart, ankles crossed in front of him – but Jace felt drawn toward Magnus and just flopped down into that very welcoming lap. There was a sudden pause in conversation as everyone discreetly and not-so-discreetly regarded them. Magnus had pacified everyone by claiming Jace was his lover, yet Jace was sleeping in his own room and the two had not been actually affectionate in public – since it was just a lie to cover for why Jace was staying with them. Right now however, Jace felt light-headed enough to decide to sell it some more. Also, that lap looked comfortable and inviting and Jace was a little dizzy from the spinning.

"You okay there, little Shadowhunter?", asked Magnus softly, sounding concerned.

"Mh... s cold... and I'm dizzy from the dancing", mumbled Jace. "Nd you look comfy..."

After a moment, Magnus laughed delighted. Carefully, he shrugged out of his coat and instead wrapped it over Jace's shoulders. Then, he rested a hand on Jace's lower back, pulling him closer. Jace made a content, little sound as he snuggled closer to the warlock.

"That better, angel?", asked Magnus fondly.

Jace hummed pleased. Somehow, the warmth and comfort must have lulled him in, because the next time he opened his eyes, Jace found himself being jostled by Magnus, who was carefully carrying him into what appeared to be the captain's cabin. Jace blinked sleepily, looking around.

"Captain Bane, are you bringing me to your bed with impure intentions?", asked Jace teasingly.

"I assure you, I am merely bringing you to a better place to sleep than out in the open, I would never do _anything_ without your consent", replied Magnus seriously.

"I kno—ow. I'm just teasing", giggled Jace before nuzzling back into Magnus' neck. "You're an honorable man, you would never do something like that. You're... good..."

And with that, Jace fell asleep once more, comfortable and content in Magnus' arms.

/break\

Magnus woke up with a warm feeling in his heart and a blonde head on his chest. Jace was still curled against him, contently sleeping, just how he had fallen asleep during last night's drinking. It had startled Magnus quite a bit when the blonde had taken his place in Magnus' lap, yet the warlock had to admit that Jace felt quite natural right there, warm and comfortable.

What had truly surprised Magnus had been Jace's words when the blonde had woken up again briefly before Magnus could bring him to bed. Jace spoke with so much _conviction_. As though Magnus being a good person was a fact, something that was absolutely true. It was flattering, to hear someone so convinced of Magnus' character and good qualities. No one outside his closest circle of friends usually did so and then this blonde angel was quite literally dropped into Magnus' lap, seeking his help because he _knew_ Magnus was a good person.

"You're... certainly extraordinaire, Jason Gold", mused Magnus softly.

He ran his fingers through soft, golden hair, far too enthralled with the sleeping Shadowhunter to try and get up even though he did have a raid to discuss with his crew. Still, he wanted just one more moment with Jace, like this, safely tucked under his arm, looking so very peaceful. Magnus knew this feeling, this _pull_. He was falling for the blonde with the blinding smile and blinding trust.

With a deep sigh did Magnus turn away a little. It had always been his weakness, he knew that. He fell fast and he fell hard. And usually, he was not the one who got to be lucky in love. If Catarina knew the truth, oh, she would tease him relentlessly for it. As it stood, it might be best for his dignity if everybody continued believing that Jace was already his lover...

/break\

If Magnus manning the helm of the ship had been hot, Magnus actually sword-fighting the enemy and using his magic to get the upper hand while freeing captured warlocks and relieving the Clave of what looked like a town's worth of gold – _that_ was a whole different level.

Jace stood, very distracted, and if not for Catarina, a Clave member would have landed a hit. Sheepishly, he turned toward her. She rolled her eyes at him though there was amusement clear in her expression. It was strange, she was so much younger than the Catarina Jace knew.

"If you're not going to be useful in the fight, help the warlocks onto our ship", ordered Catarina and opened a portal. "Can't let Magnus' pet-Shadowhunter get a scratch, can we?"

Despite himself, Jace blushed at that description. It was odd pretending to be dating Magnus but at the same time he also found himself enjoying that role. Especially after waking up in Magnus' arms this morning, with the warlock smiling teasingly at him. Still, being treated like he was just Magnus' pretty plaything was – somehow, it managed to be both relaxing and insulting at the same time. He was more than capable of fighting everyone on this ship here on his own. Yet at the same time, especially after everything since Valentine resurfaced, it was nice to have no expectations. No one treated him like Jace Herondale. There was nothing to live up to. It was _liberating_.

"Hey there", greeted Jace in the softest voice he could manage as he regarded the captives.

Warlocks the Clave had rounded up. According to Ragnor, they were all sentenced to death for no reason other than being Downworlders. The problem was, Jace had no doubt about this. He knew of the dark history of his people, even the ones the Clave tried to bury. It was disgusting, truly. And the least he could do while he was here was help. Patiently, he led the freed warlocks through the portal and to where trusted members of the underground were waiting – Downworlders who would relocate and help the freed to live safely away from the Clave.

/break\

The raid had been exhausting. A long fight and rescue mission, but it had also been highly satisfying. Magnus smiled, knowing everyone had been saved. It was late and, while drinking and celebrating a successful raid was always welcomed, everyone always ended up very tired. Today, Magnus had bowed out early, rather sitting alone in his cabin, drinking a glass of wine.

"Uhm. Hey", greeted Jace as he stumbled into the room.

"Hello", replied Magnus, eyeing the blonde curiously. "What can I do for you?"

"I'm... tired. Wanted to go to bed", offered Jace, motioning at Magnus' bed. "Since I spent last night here and... all beds are already assigned to crew-members... everyone is kind of expecting me to sleep with the captain again. In the same bed as the captain, I mean."

There was that endearing blush on Jace's cheeks again as he corrected himself. Chuckling amused, Magnus motioned at the bed in invitation. He was most certainly not declining that.

"Be my guest. The bed is big enough for two. If you don't mind the company."

For a long moment, Jace just stood there, staring at the bed. Magnus watched him, eyes shining golden and in interest. Slowly, nearly deliberately so, did Jace start to unlace his vest. Magnus' eyes darkened when Jace opened his pants and shrugged out of them. Those legs would look amazing wrapped around Magnus' waist, truly. His tongue darted out and ran over his lips as he watched how Jace crawled onto the bed and got comfortable on it.

"You gonna stay up much longer...?", asked Jace, side-eyeing the candles.

"Let me finish my glass wine first", offered Magnus.

The warlock took his time sipping his wine and watching the way the blonde was stretched out on the bed, looking utterly delectable in nothing but the oversized white dress-shirt. Once the glass was empty, Magnus started undressing himself. He too took his time, taking his rings off one by one. Then, he turned to his usual bed-time routine. Everything, from the rings to the unlacing of his boots and the removal of his makeup, was his calming routine.

"I get it now", hummed Jace curiously. "The whole thing. The fancy clothes, the make-up, the jewelry. It's your armor. Like when I put on my holster and ready my weapons."

Once again, Magnus regarded Jace in curious surprise. "You keep surprising me, little Shadowhunter. I... suppose you can call it armor, if you will."

"Oh, I will", declared Jace with a broad, teasing grin.

There was so much familiarity between them, in the way Jace looked at him and smiled at him. As though they had known each other for years. It made Magnus relax and feel content with the blonde on a level he was not overly used to. Sitting down on the edge of the bed, Magnus took another moment to take in the way the blonde was laying there, on his side, head propped up with one hand, one leg laying over the other, barely covered by the shirt.

"If I were to kiss you, would you allow it?", mused Magnus softly.

"W... What...?", asked Jace stunned, blinking a couple of times.

"You heard me", hummed Magnus. "If I were to reach out for you now and pull you in, would you allow it? Would you let me kiss you? Would you let me touch you, hold you?"

Jace made a small sound at his wording, which was rather endearing. "...Are you... sure? Me?"

"No. The other enchanting half-naked blonde in my bed", drawled Magnus out pointedly.

Jace rolled his eyes and hesitated for a moment, which made Magnus sober up some. "It's a question, which means there are _options_. It's perfectly okay if you just say no, Jace."

"No", said Jace before pausing. "I mean, no to what you just said about saying no. I mean yes. To the first one. Urgh, just _kiss me_, okay?"

"You really are adorable when you're frustrated", whispered Magnus fondly.

Leaning forward, he rested a hand in Jace's neck and pulled the compliant blonde into a kiss. Jace gasped into the kiss, opening his mouth and allowing Magnus to plunder it. Desperate hands clung onto Magnus' shirt as Jace leaned into him. They moved, smoothly, coordinating without words until Magnus was sitting against the wall, with the Shadowhunter on his lap. Jace had his legs on either side of Magnus' body, arching his body to deepen their kiss. Nearly naturally did Magnus' hands find their places on Jace's hips, holding him in a grounding manner. When Jace attempted to scoot even closer, wanting more contact, their hard cocks brushed against each other with barely the shirts standing in their way. The kiss broke as both of them moaned. It was as though the spell was broken, both staring at each other with lust-darkened eyes.

"That... was more than just a kiss", whispered Jace, voice rough.

"Would you... like for it to become even more...?", asked Magnus boldly.

He drew circles around Jace's hip-bones, the blonde shuddering. "Oh by the Angel _yes_."

Magnus smirked at the enthusiastic agreement before rolling them over. Looming over Jace made him feel like a predator who had just trapped the most delicious prey. Once more their lips connected in a kiss, this one slower. Drawn out, both savoring every taste, as though they were trying to commit to memory the way their lips felt against each other. All the while, Magnus' hand pushed beneath Jace's shirt, tracing his six-pack. The muscles beneath were so firm, but the skin covering them was soft and smooth, aside from the burnt runes marring it.

"Have you ever been taken before?", whispered Magnus into Jace's ear when they parted.

"Have I... what...?", asked Jace, seeming honestly lost.

Smirking to himself, Magnus hooked one of Jace's legs over his shoulder and offered him a pointed look. "Have you ever been with a man before? Have you ever been taken by a man?"

"...No", whispered Jace unsure, licking his lips.

"Do you want to?", inquired Magnus, running his fingers over Jace's thighs.

"...Yes", gasped Jace out, thrusting up as Magnus cupped his ass.

"Good", purred Magnus before burying his face in Jace's neck.

He started kissing it, biting it. Intend to leave a mark of his own on that perfect skin. His fingers were digging into Jace's firm ass, making the blonde gasp every now and again. He had a hard time letting go of the blonde again, but he wanted to move this along. For a moment, he marveled at Jace, looking already utterly ravished with his lips kiss-swollen and hair mussed up, panting softly. Leaning down, Magnus placed a very gentle, innocent peck on Jace's lips before he went to fetch the vial of olive oil he kept in his bedside table.

"Okay. You... got something. Good", nodded Jace, looking a little relieved.

Slowly, Magnus unbuttoned his shirt and then dropped it on the ground. It earned him an appreciative sound from Jace as the blonde stared at his abs. Smirking pleased, Magnus opened the vial and started oiling up his fingers. He got comfortable between Jace's legs again, reaching down between them. A few times he caressed Jace's cock, until the blonde was breathing hard. Only then did he move on, slipping his oil-slicked fingers to Jace's entrance.

"Can you relax for me, sweetheart?", whispered Magnus lowly.

Jace nodded sharply, hooking his other leg around Magnus' waist too and taking a deep breath. Magnus was careful and gentle as he pushed his middle-finger in, slowly penetrating the blonde. Magnus watched curiously how gladly Jace took it, quickly rocking against him.

"For someone who said he's never been taken by a man...", drawled Magnus teasingly.

"Well, I've been with girls before who liked to strap on", shrugged Jace unapologetically.

"Fascinating", whispered Magnus as he kissed along Jace's collarbone.

"Yeah, it means you could move it along a little quicker", urged Jace on.

"So eager. I like that", chuckled Magnus, stealing a proper kiss from the blonde.

He did reward Jace's eagerness with a second finger. It earned him a pleased sound from Jace. Working Jace open was beautiful to watch, because the blonde's face was very expressive. How his mouth fell open, the way his eyes rolled back, the little gasps and how he drew his brows together. Magnus added a third finger, pushing in deeper, until he could caress Jace's prostate. The cutest little whimpers spilled from Jace's lips as the blonde arched into him.

"Enough, it's enough, please, Mag, _please_", gasped Jace out.

"Please... what?", asked Magnus, feigning confusion. "What do you want?"

"I want you to _fuck me_ into the mattress", growled Jace frustrated.

It amused Magnus so he leaned down to kiss his lover once more, lips warm and soft against his as they moved and as Magnus pulled his fingers out. He grasped Jace's thighs tightly, pulling the legs apart. Once he sat properly with Jace's legs on his shoulders, Magnus took more of the olive-oil to coat his fingers and his cock. Jace was biting his lip hard as he watched.

"You ready?", asked Magnus gently, searching Jace's face for doubt.

"I've been ready for this for _months_", whispered Jace beneath his breath.

Magnus paused and frowned in confusion. "We met less than a week ago, Goldilocks."

"Well, uh, the... tension makes it feel like months", muttered Jace flustered.

"You're cute", chuckled Magnus and kissed Jace's cheeks. "Let's end the tension then."

He started easing his way in, pushing more and more of his cock in. Jace cussed loudly.

"Holy _fuck_ you didn't look this _thick_", gasped Jace, wrapping his arms around Magnus' neck.

He clung tightly onto Magnus, burying his face in the warlock's neck. Gentle, calming kisses were peppered over his shoulders while Magnus penetrated him deeper. Jace made a small keening sound as he nuzzled into Magnus more. Large hands were placed on his body, one curled around his hip, fingers digging in, while the other wrapped around Jace's shoulder to pull him closer.

"It's okay, sweetheart, I got you", whispered Magnus.

"I know. I'm not... complaining. It feels great, but it's still... overwhelming", muttered Jace.

Smiling to himself, Magnus pushed the last inch in. Once fully sheathed inside his lover, he looked up to take in how gorgeous Jace looked impaled on his cock like that, all doe-eyed and open-mouthed, flushed and needy. Licking his lips, Magnus leaned down to kiss Jace gently.

"You're gorgeous like this, my little Shadowhunter", whispered Magnus.

"Sure. Tense and getting fucked", huffed Jace amused.

"You are", hummed Magnus, trailing kisses over Jace's cheeks. "So needy and desperate to be fucked, spread out beneath me at my mercy, and oh how prettily you are impaled on my _cock_."

"...Fuck, Bane, stop dirty-talking me or I'll come before you started fucking me", groaned Jace.

It made Magnus laugh delighted before he cupped Jace's cheek. "That sounds like a wonderful suggestion for another time, mh? Making you come just from my words."

"You're _evil_", hissed Jace, fingers entangled in Magnus' hair.

"And you love it", accused Magnus delighted before he started thrusting.

He set a merciless pace from the get-go and the sounds he got from Jace were all the confirmation needed that he understood how his lover worked quite well already. He angled to hit Jace's prostate as often as possible once he found it, pounding it hard to make Jace howl and scream with each thrust. Other times he would pull out slowly, agonizingly so in a way that made Jace _mewl_ – a soft, small sound that was so incredibly needy and wanton that it alone was nearly enough to make Magnus come. So it took all of Magnus' willpower to hold back.

"Magnus, Mag, Ma—ag", chanted Jace like a prayer.

"I love the way you say my name", stated Magnus pleased.

He dragged his nails down Jace's back until he could cup his butt. His fingers dug in hard as he lifted the blonde up a little, enough to change the angle and make his Shadowhunter cuss again. Magnus thrust harder and deeper, one of his hands still cupping Jace's ass while his other started to jerk Jace off in swift movements, his thumb rubbing over the head of Jace's cock every now and again until the blonde came, shooting his cum in thick ropes. For the duration of his orgasm, Jace tensed up and curled against Magnus as tightly as he could. As soon as it ebbed off again, the blonde seemed to go boneless, collapsing onto the bed and spreading his arms out. He looked completely ravished and debauched. That look, coupled with the way Jace tightened around him, was enough to push Magnus past his limit too. He bent over to bite down on Jace's neck when he came, pushed as deep into the blonde as possible as he filled his lover up.

"Since we have no proper means of cleaning up here, I'll need you to clench down", whispered Magnus mischievously while reaching for his nightstand. "Don't spill anything, gorgeous."

Jace flushed but obeyed when Magnus pulled out. He then made a small, squeaky sound when Magnus pushed something else in instead. Smooth, a rounded, blunt tip but then getting _decidedly_ thicker before it thinned out again. Jace frowned in an adorable way while Magnus adjusted the plug a little bit, teasingly tugging on it and making Jace hiss.

"A wonderful little toy. Polished wooden plug, to keep everything inside", smirked Magnus.

Jace made the smallest, strangled sound before he huffed and rolled over to curl into Magnus. It was late and the day had been long, so Magnus gladly pulled him closer, kissing the top of his head.

/break\

Jace had gotten _incredibly_ used to and comfortable with being plugged. Magnus always did that after sex, because he liked the cuddling but didn't want the mess of his cum spilling out of his lover. Jace also knew it was his possessiveness; Magnus liked leaving _marks_. Bruises, bite-marks, hickeys. Anything that showed off where Magnus had been on Jace's body. Much to his embarrassment, Jace actually enjoyed that. He _loved_ showcasing Magnus' marks and he also loved feeling Magnus' cum inside of him, being filled and plugged by the warlock. Jace smiled lazily as he wiggled a little, feeling the comfortable weight of the plug inside his well-used hole. And really, considering that two months ago he had never been fucked by a man before, his ass was thoroughly well-used at this point. Magnus fucked him _at least_ once a day, most days twice. On the really horny days even three times. Sometimes, the warlock liked using toys on him – he had a variety of dildos and plugs of different sizes and shapes. On the most torturous days, the most wonderful days, the two of them wouldn't even leave Magnus' bedroom. Magnus would fuck him, long and slow, and then he'd start using his toys on Jace, dragging it out as much as possible, driving Jace insane in the best way possible. And here Jace had thought he had been adventurous sexually, but his sex-life so far was _nothing_ compared to being with Magnus Bane.

"Let's go out for a swim, angel", suggested Magnus, nibbling on Jace's earlobe.

"Sure. You fuck me twice and then say 'Jace, Jace how about we get up and _walk_ to the beach'..."

Magnus smirked wickedly and before Jace could comprehend, a portal opened beneath them and they both dropped through it to land in the ocean outside the mansion. Jace narrowed his eyes at the cheekily grinning warlock, splashing him with water. That only made Magnus laugh though as the captain pulled Jace into a deep, slow kiss that lasted until the others interrupted them.

"And here I thought we could have a nice, calm day on the beach while you two spend the entire day fucking away in your bedroom again", sighed Ragnor disappointed.

"I think it's good that Magnus lets Jace out of the bed sometimes", commented Dorothea dryly.

"Come and join us", called Catarina out, patting the spot next to her on the blanket.

Jace waited, pointedly, until Magnus had at least summoned pants for the both of them. Only then did Jace walk up to Dorothea to sit with her, spotting that she had brought some books with her.

"Be my guest", offered Dorothea, waving at the books.

Jace smiled at her and took one of the books, getting comfortable. He was so sucked into the book and the feeling of the sun on his skin that he forgot everything around him until the loud laughter of Catarina and Magnus drew his attention. He looked up, curious. Catarina was sitting next to Magnus, who was hunched over with a pencil in his hand and a book on his lap.

"What is he doing? Is he being indecent again?", asked Jace seriously.

"Always", commented Ragnor without missing a beat.

"Oh, you shut it", chided Magnus with a glare.

Jace got up and walked over to see that Magnus was doodling onto the first, empty page of the book. The skyline, the sun and clouds vaguely in the background and in the front, the outlines of a body, the curve of his hips and ass, the wild way of his fluffed-up hair.

"You drew _me_", huffed Jace flustered.

"Mh, saw something pretty, had to capture it", smirked Magnus before pulling him into a kiss.

Jace reached for it, trying to steal it away from Magnus because it was honestly quite naughty – Magnus had taken some liberty and drawn him _naked_, with emphasis of the roundness of his ass.

"You are _not_ keeping that, Bane", warned Jace, trying to reach.

However, Magnus used his height to his advantage, holding the book out of Jace's reach with a knowing smirk. And then he opened a portal and stepped through it. Jace scrambled to follow before the portal could close. He frowned curiously when Magnus tore the page out of the book and went to his desk to get a box out. A box that Jace _knew_. He had seen this wooden box before in the loft. With curiosity written all over his face did Jace step up to Magnus to stand next to him.

"What's that?", asked Jace when Magnus opened the lid.

"This is the only treasure chest in this entire mansion that matters", whispered Magnus softly. "It's where I keep all the treasures that are worth more than gold to me."

"...Oh", whispered Jace strangled, emotion stealing his voice.

/break\

It was too good to be true, or to _stay_ true. Deep down, Jace had known it, from the moment he had woken up on this island. But sometimes, Jace _forgot_. In the laughter with Catarina and Dorothea, between kisses with Magnus, in the safety of Magnus' arms. It was weeks after the day at the beach that they were out on a raid again, during a storm. The weather was so bad and Jace lost sight of Magnus, everything was slippery and stormy. The last thing he heard was Magnus calling out his name before everything went black. When Jace came to it again, it was to Alec's face.

"Parabatai", breathed Alec out before pulling him into a tight embrace. "You're safe."

"I... what...", muttered Jace confused, disoriented as he looked around.

This was the loft. Magnus' loft. Alec was clinging onto him tightly and behind Alec stood... Jace blinked a couple of times before smiling lazily. The modern clothes. The _short_ hair. Shaved off at the sides, styled up into a mohawk. The glitter make-up.

"I worked as hard as possible to find a way to bring you back", assured Magnus seriously. "It took over two months. I'm sorry. I hope wherever you were stuck-"

"It's fine, Mag", assured Jace softly, smiling up at him. "I always knew you'd do everything to get me back. That you both would work on finding a way back for me."

He turned to look at his parabatai before tightening the hug once more. "I missed you, Jace."

"Missed you too, Alec", whispered Jace into Alec's neck. "Let me guess... everybody is really tense and has a ton of things to say to me back at the Institute, huh?"

"Imogen came as soon as she heard that we might have a way to bring you back. Clary, Simon and Izzy have been pacing _all day_. It took some convincing for them not to tag along, but I figured depending _where_ and _when_ you were stuck, it might be too overwhelming. Are you okay? When were you? Where were you? Are you hurt?", asked Alec, cupping Jace's face.

"I'm fine", assured Jace with a small, thin smile. "I was... safe. It was... I'm fine."

Jace's eyes wandered over to Magnus, who was busying himself with putting away whatever he had needed for the ritual. Right. This wasn't... _his_ Magnus. A certain sense of sorrow overtook Jace.

"Alec, I... can I stay here tonight? Just, I need a night of rest before I can face everyone?"

"Anything you need, parabatai", assured Alec before he pulled Jace against his chest. "Come on, Magnus. Let Jace rest some. You could use it too. Thank you, for saving him."

"Oh, of course, Alexander. I wouldn't leave the puppy stranded in the past", laughed Magnus as the two of them left the bedroom. "Rest some, Jace. I'll check in on you later. And... welcome home."

Jace's smile turned more sad as he watched Magnus go, not even... hugging Jace. Home, huh...?

/break\

Magnus woke up after a short, not very relaxing nap. He had spent _weeks_ sleepless, worrying about Jace, feeling guilty for not bringing him home. Now that he was back, Magnus still couldn't sleep properly, because he still wondered what horrible things the poor thing had been through this time. Life seemed to love beating Jace down. Sighing, Magnus decided to abandon sleep and instead get a drink. When he reached his living room however, he paused. Because Jace stood there. For a moment, Magnus simply took in his appearance. Clean shaved but with his hair grown out and tied in the back of his head. From behind like this, he looked like a ghost from the past. Though then Magnus realized what exactly Jace was doing, his hands on a wooden box.

"What exactly are you doing with my things, little Shadowhunter?", asked Magnus, a sharp note to his voice. "_This_ is not for you to touch. It's for no one to touch. It's... private."

"I know", whispered Jace softly, holding whatever it was that he had removed from the box. "It's where you store your treasures that are worth more than gold."

"How do you-", started Magnus and faltered. "I never told you that."

"But... the thing is... you did", replied Jace and turned the paper he held around.

Magnus' eyes filled with pain as he took the picture in. It was a sketch, a very old one. The lines and curves of a lover of the past, laid out at the shore. Magnus had drawn it. And though he was no Clary when it came to art, it still captured the physical dynamic of his love.

"I haven't thought about him in a... while", whispered Magnus as he took the sketch from Jace.

There was so much anguish and aching in Magnus' expression and without meaning to, Jace followed his instincts and grasped Magnus by the neck, pulling him into a kiss. At first, Magnus wanted to push the blonde away, surprised and confused, but then... something about this felt familiar. So very familiar that Magnus leaned into it, holding onto Jace and pulling him closer. His hands found their place on Jace's hips as though they had been there before, pulling the shorter man in more. The way Jace angled his body, the way that body _felt_ against Magnus'. Those plush lips against his felt like something out of a dream, a memory. Just how Jace moved against him, the way he tasted even. Everything about this was so familiar and in Magnus' mind it flashed to more – he suddenly had images of the sensation of having Jace beneath him, or riding him, Jace's fingers in his hair, the way he moved and moaned and felt. But... Magnus had never slept with Jace before.

"What?", gasped Magnus out as he broke their kiss. "What is the meaning of this, Jace?"

"That's me", said Jace, pointing at the sketch. "That's... me. You drew _me_ back on that beach. You were talking to Rina, laughing, watching me read and then suddenly you were scribbling me. I demanded to see it and I wanted to steal it but you said no. You said no and put it away into this box, telling me that this is where you keep all your treasures worth more than gold."

For a couple of seconds, Magnus simply frowned, confused. Then, it dawned on him and his eyes widened. Jason Gold. His love from three _centuries_ ago stood right in front of him.

"You were sent to the past", whispered Magnus and swallowed hard. "You... You're him."

"For what it's worth, I never meant to deceive you about who I am. But I know you knew the Herondales and thought giving you my real name was too dangerous. Better to make you believe I was just a random stranger", sighed Jace. "I... also... never meant to fall in _love_ with you."

A sharp intake of breath from Magnus. They never said those words to each other, not back then.

"You... I thought you _died_. During the storm, I thought you went overboard. I was... so devastated."

"I'm sorry", whispered Jace before he pulled Magnus into a tight hug. "I never meant to leave you either. But the magic pulled me back. But... it pulled me back to _you_, right...?"

Magnus cupped Jace's face gently, staring into those familiar eyes before he kissed Jace. He closed his eyes, relishing this feeling, that feeling he didn't have in the past three centuries. Tears prickled in the corners of his eyes as he held Jace close. This was a miracle, for him.

"Yes", whispered Magnus against Jace's neck. "Back to me. _My_ little Shadowhunter."

_~*~ The End ~*~_

**Author's Note:**

> Two birds, one stone! I've had the "pirate captain Magnus AU" Jagnus idea laying around for over half a year now. But due to my schedule and planning, I just never... found the time. And what good is time travel if not to go back into the pirate era and meet a younger version of your immortal crush? You can pry the headcanon of priate captain Magnus who frees enslaved warlocks out of my dead, cold hands. Also damn the aesthetics of Magnus in those kind of outfits! *^*


End file.
